


[于桑]Wet Wet Wet

by illumi



Series: His Heel of Achilles [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Seductive Thancred
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23768803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illumi/pseuds/illumi
Summary: 起夜放水的于里昂热遇到一点小小的阻挠。
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Series: His Heel of Achilles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693027
Kudos: 2





	[于桑]Wet Wet Wet

倚在门框上的男人似笑非笑的注视，让扶着分身站在马桶前的精灵有些气恼。他不确定这个在半夜爬起来从卧室一路跟到卫生间的人是不是清醒，但他知道，睡前多喝了两杯茶的自己可是已经被大大的干扰了。

身为雄性动物的自觉，有一部分就是身上这个兼具排水与泄欲双重功能的器官有时候会彼此在功能上产生矛盾。

仅着内裤的人类男子眼神迷离，一向贫嘴但此时却又默不作声，像仍睡着似的呼吸声清晰可辨。精灵试图清除杂念专心放水，原本半分钟的事，完了就可以回去接着睡，但那人忽然又梦游似的挪到了自己身后，裸露的上身热乎乎的贴上自己的后背也就罢了，腰以下的部分还奋力在他的大腿后侧蹭来蹭去，考虑到他们因种族而存在的身高差，这个人是拿出了奋力踮起脚也非这样做不可的架势。

被这么撩拨到半勃，自然的呼唤终究还是憋着出不来，于里昂热终于承认自己要生气了。他抓住还在不知好歹的从背后探到他腹部要往下摸的两只手，低斥了一声。

“桑克瑞德！”

无奈还要分出一半兵力去扶着分身瞄准，只凭一只手是抓不住这个狡猾男人的两只手的。仿佛小范围太极一般的短时周旋过后，终究还是让男人的一只手占了便宜，扶上了精灵已经抬头挺立的阴茎。

男人的脸贴着精灵光洁的后背，发出两声得意的傻笑，一边还不忘了分出一根小指挠挠仍旧把持着水龙头控制权却被一时剥夺了自由使用权的精灵的手背。

“尿不出来了吧，嘿嘿。”

精灵叹了口气，甩开那只不依不饶的手，拉好睡裤，一个打横把男人抱起来三两步跨回到卧室，刻意用了点力道的扔回床上。

“请你像个成年人一样，做好为自己行为负责的准备。”

男人似乎并未吃劲，顺势翻了个身把脸埋进枕头里，一边挑衅的扭了扭屁股。

等到他的精灵终于放水成功好整以暇的回到卧室，桑克瑞德甚至可以拍着胸脯担保自己已经准备好了。

迎接于里昂热的是枕着自己一只胳膊侧卧着的连内裤都丢在了地上的赤裸男子，用略带遗憾的表情说着不含半分欠意的话。

“于里昂热老师，请你像个成年人一样，惩罚不懂事的我吧！”

先前愠怒的神色已经从精灵的脸上消失，甚至还浮现出了一丝笑意，让原本自信满满的男人嗅到了一丝危险的气味。

一只装满清水的杯子递到了眼前，同时贴近的还有那对生琥珀一般的眸子。

“我很高兴看到你有在反省。为了保证惩罚的有效性，我需要确保你补充了足够的水分。”

这次可能玩大了，桑克瑞德暗忖。

鉴于裸露的分身早已昂扬着暴露了自己内心的期待，他只能揽过精灵的脖颈，一边张嘴和对方的舌头胡搅蛮缠，一边做最后的讨价还价。

“床单弄脏了你换。”

听得于里昂热淡淡的“放心”二字，虽然搞不清究竟是谁放什么心，但桑克瑞德已经无暇顾及了。


End file.
